Surprise!: It's love Chouji Akimichi
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Chouji has always been in love with food... but when he meets a girl that makes him fall so hard that he can't even eat... what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto although I wish I did.

S.Z.: Poor Chouji never gets to fall in love with anyone and I love him so much I decided to write him a fic for it. I hope all you Chouji fans enjoy!

Surprise! It's love Chouji Akimichi!

Chapter one: Swept off his feet

Ah, Chouji. The lovable food boy of team 10. He may not be the hottest or the most talented, he might be a bit, um… round, but we all need love in our lives, it's just that, Chouji didn't think that he did.

"Ino! Give me back my chips!" yelled Chouji.

"Not until you tell me who you have a crush on!"

"Nobody!" he screamed.

"Ino, give him back his stuff" said Shikamaru sluggishly on the side.

"But I know that he likes someone, I just wanna find out who! Who is it Chouji? WHO?"

"No one!" said Shikamaru grabbing the bag of chips from Ino, most unlike him but oh well.

"Ino, just leave him alone, it's obvious that he doesn't like anybody so get off his back. Here Chouji…" finished Shikamaru while passing the chips back to him.

"Thanks Shikamaru…" he said taking a handful of chips.

"I'll get to you yet Chouji Akimichi!" said Ino as the two boys began to walk away from her and across the bridge that they were standing on.

"What a troublesome girl…" mumbled Shikamaru as they walked together.

They had left Ino behind, oh well; they needed a break from her.

"Why does she always do that?" asked Chouji.

"I have no idea…"

The past few weeks, Ino had been doing and demanding the same thing: "Who do you have a crush on Chouji Akimichi?" Why she kept asking was beyond them but when would she get the clue that Chouji didn't have a crush on anyone! Why couldn't she just get that through that head of hers?

"Shikamaru?" asked Chouji

"What?" replied Shikamaru.

"Wanna go to the ramen shop? I'm starved…"

"Sure…" said Shikamaru.

So they kept going in towards the village until they reached the ramen shop. They sat down and waited for the waiter to come and take their orders.

"Ah, ramen! I love the stuff…" said Chouji.

"You sound like Naruto…" said Shikamaru.

"Heh heh!" Chouji made a cute smile.

Then something happened that would change his perspective on love for good. No longer would it be food but:

"May I take your order?" asked a sweet voice.

Chouji looked up and was dumbfounded by an array of emotions so strong that he completely forgot why he came there.

The girl he saw, apparently the waitress there, looked to be about the same age as him (15). She had her long silky ebony hair tied back into a pony tail. She had deep green eyes, a cute round nose and full lips. She had a perfect form, or what Chouji could see of her form from the other side of the counter and from the thick apron she was wearing. Apparently he was spaced out from her beauty for a while because he felt a nudge on his side.

"Chouji… what do you want?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uh…" Chouji began to blush and then was completely embarrassed when his eyes locked with the cute waitress. "Nothing right now… bye!" He hopped up and left.

Shikamaru didn't know what to say; even he was speechless. The waitress looked at Shikamaru who still looked stupid with shock and asked:

"What's wrong with him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" he said and stood up. "Um… sorry bout the false alarm miss waitress… we won't be ordering anything today…" he left.

The waitress just watched him turn the corner and then went back into the kitchen.

Shikamaru tried desperately to find where his best friend might have gotten to but he was unlucky.

The truth is Chouji had gone all the way back to his house and hid himself in his room. He was still blushing and didn't know why he felt so weird. His heart was beating fast, his face was hot and his palms were sweaty… maybe it was just something he ate…

Little did he know… he had just been swept off his feet…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! It's love Chouji Akimichi!

Chapter two: I'll prove it!

The next day Chouji awoke to a gorgeous sunny day. The morning sun shone into his window and it hit his face as he opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched as he yawned lazily. Memories of the previous day all of a sudden flooded into his head. He blushed as the picture of the waitress' face came before him. His stomach did a flip flop but he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities…

He got up and got dressed and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast. As usual it was a big breakfast and he had a plate piled over in breakfast food but he wasn't even eating it he was…

"Chouji?" asked his father "Are you picking at your food?" He was amazed, shocked even that his son was poking at the food that would normally be half way down his throat now.

"Huh?" said Chouji coming back to reality "Oh nothing dad, I gotta go now…" Nothing he had just said made sense but he had his mind on other things. Imagine… Chouji Akimichi, not having his mind on food. His father stared in amazement as he watched his son leave the house with not even a bite of food in his system.

Chouji was wandering around aimlessly outside for about and hour until he caught the eye of his best friend.

"Chouji!" called Shikamaru as he walked lazily towards the spaced out food boy "Hey, are you looking for a place to eat lunch?"

"Lunch? Oh, I never really thought about it…" he said in a spaced out voice.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide with shock. Chouji, not thinking about lunch or supper or anything to do with chow was, well, it never happened. Shikamaru felt his friend's forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked.

"Fever… why would you think that?" asked Chouji.

"Well… it's just that, you're not really being yourself…"

"Ha! What would make you think that?"

"Ha! I've found you Chouji Akimichi! Now, tell me who you have a crush on or I'll have to take your… huh?"

Ino had snuck up behind him and about to steal his chips but there was none to steal.

"See!" said Shikamaru "That's exactly what I mean. You don't even have any chips on you!"

"So? What if I was in a rush this morning?"

"Whatever boys" said Ino "Anyway, how about we go get lunch, I have a coupon!"

"For where?" asked Shikamaru as they began to walk.

"Ichiraku!" said Ino.

Chouji suddenly stopped walking. His two friends turned to ask him what was wrong, but Chouji just only turned red and started to walk away. Ino and Shikamaru just left him be weird that day and they continued their trail to the noodle shop.

"Why do you think Chouji is acting all weird today?" asked Ino as they walked.

"I have no clue…" said Shikamaru lazily "He's been like that ever since yesterday…"

"When yesterday?"

"Well, we went to Ichiraku and then all of a sudden, after the waitress came out he started to act exactly like that… I don't know why…"

It hit Ino.

"Oh my god! No way!"

"What now?" asked Shikamaru in a "that's troublesome" kind of way.

"Come on Shikamaru!" exclaimed Ino while grabbing his wrist and running.

"Augh! Ino!"

Ino made him run all the way to Ichiraku to where they sat down. Ino was in perfect condition and seemed eager for something while Shikamaru was out of breath.

"Don't ever do that again…" said Shikamaru panting.

"Be patient…" she said folding her hands.

"Be patient for what?" asked Shikamaru very confused.

All of a sudden the same girl came out to take their order.

"I knew it!" yelled Ino hopping up and running into the alley.

The waitress just looked at her run away dumbfounded and then looked back at Shikamaru.

"What kind of friends do you keep bringing here?" she asked.

"Troublesome ones…" said Shikamaru.

The waitress giggled and smiled at him.

"Here…" he said passing her a bit of money "This is for today and yesterday, so I'll see you later…"

"Okay…" she said taking the money and going back in the kitchen.

Shikamaru caught back up with Ino and:

"Ino? What the hell was that about?"

"Shikamaru! Chouji has a crush on that waitress!"

"How the hell did you find that out?"

"Isn't it obvious, Chouji has been acting weird since yesterday and he has been since he met the waitress!"

"Imagine you, over analyzing things…" smirked Shikamaru.

"I am not over analyzing anything! Chouji has a crush on that waitress, I'm sure!"

"Whatever… I'm goin' home…"

"Rrrr…" growled Ino as Shikamaru walked away. She hated when he didn't believe her and she knew that she was right and she was going to make sure of it…

"I'll talk to that waitress and Chouji myself and I'm gonna prove to Shikamaru that I'm right!" said Ino clenching a fist in the air.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! It's Love Chouji Akimichi!

Chapter three: A huge misunderstanding

Ino was determined to prove to Shikamaru that she was right. She knew that Chouji had a crush on that waitress and she was going to find out for herself. She went to go find Chouji and finally after many hours of looking, she finally found him, admiring a flower while sitting underneath a tree.

"Ah ha! I've finally found you Chouji Akimichi!" she said running towards him and then kneeling in front of him.

"What do you want?" asked Chouji in a dreamy state.

"Who do you have a crush on Chouji?" she asked slyly.

"What?" Chouji blushed "I d-don't have a crush on anybody…"

"Ha! I wouldn't be able to tell you that by the way that you're acting."

"But I…"

"It's that waitress isn't it? At Ichiraku isn't it…?"

"No! No… I don't at all!"

"So you know who I'm talking about?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Ah ha! So you do like her!"

"No I d-don't…"

"Yeah right… I know the truth. You've fallen for the pretty waitress at the noodle shop. Awwww… it's so cute…" she said poking her finger in his pudgy cheek.

"Stop teasing me… and besides; like she'd ever like someone like me."

"Why wouldn't she? You're a good guy Chouji!"

"Well thanks… but still. I already spazed out in front of her before plus she probably thinks I'm weird and she's just so beautiful… I'd never be able to talk to her…"

"Well… there must be something we could do Chouji…" said Ino reassuringly.

Overhearing this was Shikamaru who had been silently listening on the other side of the tree. He headed to go see a certain person.

Shikamaru walked slowly around the village for an hour until he saw the guy he was looking for…

"Naruto!" he called out to the blonde.

"Shikamaru…? What do you want?"

"I want to ask you something…"

The two began walking through the busy streets.

"So what did you want to know?" asked Naruto.

"That girl at the Ichiraku noodle shop… who is she?"

"Who… San? Yeah, she's the new waitress there. She's been working there for about two months now. She's really cool and she's really nice… but why?"

"No reason… I was just curious and I thought that you'd know who she was considering that you go there every second day…"

"Everyday actually but that still doesn't answer my question… why did you want to know this?"

"…"

"You have a crush on her don't you?" said Naruto giving a smug smirk.

"No!" Shikamaru blushed a little "It's not me… it's… oh, I can't tell you!"

Shikamaru walked away. Naruto had a suspicious look on his face as he went to eat his lunch.

"Oh hi Naruto…" said San as he sat down.

"Hey San…"

"The usual?"

"Of course!"

"Well cool…" San went in the kitchen and came back out with an extra large bowl of ramen.

"Thanks San…" said Naruto while licking his lips and snapping his chopsticks apart.

"So…" said San while putting a dish cloth in her front apron pocket. "Anything new with you since yesterday?"

"Well…" said Naruto with a little blush "Do you know Shikamaru Nara?" he slurped.

"Is that, that guy with the ponytail? He always looks bored…"

"Yeah that's him… anyway; he has a crush on you…"

"He does?" said San while blushing.

"Yeah… what do you think of that?"

"Heh… well he is kind of cute…"

"Huh? You like that guy…?" Naruto made a puppy face "But I thought you were supposed to be my wife?"

"Ha! You know I still love you Naruto…"

Naruto grinned. He always loved playing that game with her.

"But seriously…" continued San. "He's not bad… I'd date him…"

"Well then I'll tell him the good news tomorrow!"

"Okay! And then I want you to tell me what he says when you come here for lunch."

"Sure thing!"

"Okay!"

And with that San went back into the kitchen and anxiously awaited the next day…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise! It's love Chouji Akimichi!

Chapter four: Shikamaru's troublesome situation; Chouji's broken heart 

Naruto searched for Shikamaru high and low. He finally found him lying down on a hill, trying to sleep.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" he called out.

Shikamaru just ignored him.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto once he was right beside him.

Shikamaru just ignored him.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto kicked his side.

Shikamaru just ignored him.

"Hey Shikamaru! I told San that you liked her and so you two have a date tomorrow!"

Shikamaru sprung up. It was probably the fastest he had ever moved in the past year.

"What? Why the hell would you say something like that!"

"Because it's true… duh!"

"No Naruto… you got it all wrong. It's not me who likes San its Chouji! I was just asking you those questions to tell him about it later!"

"Well… why didn't you say so before you got a date?"

"I told you that I didn't like her the first time!"

"Well you should have made it clear the first time…" said Naruto bitterly "…anyway, you still have to date her."

"Why? I can't do that to Chouji…"

"Yeah but San was expecting it…"

"Only because you promised her something that you weren't sure about! You are so troublesome!"

"…but you don't want to break her heart… she likes you…"

"No Naruto… now go and tell her that I can't… but don't tell her why I can't just tell her that I can't and…"

"Oh stop speaking in riddles!"

Naruto stomped off.

Shikamaru knew that he couldn't trust Naruto to deliver his message so he decided to go and tell San himself.

Meanwhile, Ino had given Chouji enough confidence that he was going to ask the beautiful waitress out. He walked up to the noodle shop. His heart was beating, his palms were sweating and his cheeks were blood red.

"Ino, I can't do this!" he said abruptly turning around.

"Yes you can…" said Ino from the alley "…go and get her Chouji! You can do it!"

Chouji gulped and turned back around. He continued his trail. He sat on the stool and the lovely San came out.

"May I take your order?" she asked him.

"Um… uh… excuse me but…"

"Huh?"

"May I ask your name…?" he said unsteadily.

"My name…? Oh… it's San…"

"San… well then um… San… my name is Chouji Akimichi and I was wondering if you wantedtogooutonadatesometime!" he spit out at the end.

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to… go out on a date… sometime…"

San thought that he looked adorable like that; all red and everything… but she couldn't say yes.

"I'm sorry Chouji but I already have a date…"

Chouji's heart was crushed as he heard the words. It felt like he was falling in a black hole and he was never going to get out of it. He felt like crying on the spot but then decided to save it until he was a distance away. He didn't need even more embarrassment.

"Oh…" he said sadly "… well that's okay… I'm just gonna go…"

"I'm really sorry Chouji…"

"Don't say sorry… it's okay…" he said while turning his back and walking towards the alley where Ino was waiting impatiently for a success report.

"So…" she said eagerly "…what did she say?"

"She said no…"

Ino could see Chouji's eyes well up with tears. He ran off.

"Oh Chouji…" she said in a sad way to herself and then she filled up with anger. "Rrrr… I'm gonna go give this waitress a piece of my mind!"

She stomped over to the noodle shop and banged on the counter for San to come out. When she did, Ino pointed her finger at her…

"You…" she said "… I wanna talk to you!"

"Huh?" asked San confused.

"You there miss waitress… don't act so innocent because you're not! You just broke a really sweet guy's heart and why? Why would you do that to him? How could you do that to him!"

"Because, I already have a date with somebody else…" said San sweetly.

"And with who might I ask?"

"Shikamaru Nara… do you know him?"

Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru Nara! Augh! I'm gonna go over there right now and give him a piece of my mind that's what I'm gonna do!"

Ino stomped off. San was left there silent and confused…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise! It's Love Chouji Akimichi!

Chapter five: A new success in love!

Ino spent an hour trying to track down Shikamaru when she didn't know that he was actually just taking his time in the direction of the noodle shop. She kept going back and forth and then finally when she passed the noodle shop again and then turned a corner, she bumped right into Shikamaru…

"You!" she said with rage.

"What?" asked Shikamaru a little surprised.

"Why did you go and make a date with the waitress at Ichiraku? I told you that Chouji liked her and you knew that too! She just turned him down because of that stupid mistake you made and now he went home crying! Don't you know how hard it was to see Chouji crying like that? His first love and you just had to ruin it! You just had too…!" she blurted out.

"Whoa! Ino calm down, it's nothing like that!"

"Well then why…?"

"I was talking to Naruto about her since he should have known more about her so I could help Chouji… but, Naruto being the brainless idiot he is got it all twisted around and thought that I liked her. He made a date for me without me even knowing I'm guessing. I was just on my way over there to tell San the truth…"

"Her name's San…?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… Shika-kun, I should have known that you wouldn't have done something like that to Chouji…" Ino smiled and Shikamaru's cheeks had a slight pink hue.

"Whatever… let's just go and tell her the truth…"

"Okay!"

So Shikamaru and Ino went over to the noodle shop and rang the bell. San came out and was blushing as she saw Shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru…" she said sweetly while looking down.

"San look…" he said.

"What?"

"Naruto got things all twisted around. I wasn't the one who had a crush on you, it was Chouji and he was the one who wanted to date you, not me…"

"Really? You mean that pudgy sweetie that was here earlier?"

"Yeah!" said Ino "And that pudgy sweetie is a really good guy!"

"He'd be honored to go out with you…"

At that moment, Chouji walked past and glanced at the noodle shop but then quickly turned away and looked down. San then instantly put her dish cloth in the front pocket of her apron, put her two hands on the counter, jumped over and ran towards Chouji…

"Chouji!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Chouji said not turning around.

Then all of a sudden there were two arms that wrapped around his neck from the side. Then he felt a set of warm lips touch his cheek and he blushed but then did even more as he bounced back when he saw who had done it.

"S-San?"

"Yeah, Chouji… I'm really sorry about earlier. I think that you're really cute… a lot cuter than my other date that I was supposed to have and if you still want to… do you want to take me out on a date?"

"…"

Chouji was in shock. He looked over at Ichiraku and saw his two best friends standing there watching the scene. They both gave him a thumbs up and so…

"Yes San…" he said while blushing "I'd be honored to…"

"Okay! Wanna go for a walk?"

"But you're working aren't you?"

San took Chouji's arm and began to walk past the noodle shop.

"Tell boss man that I'm taking my break okay?" she said to Shikamaru and Ino.

The new couple walked off down the road.

"Ha!" said Ino pointing a finger in Shikamaru's face.

"What?"

"I told you I was right all along didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So what are you doing now?" she asked.

"Nothing really…"

"Well, San and Chouji are gone off on a romantic walk, wanna celebrate a good matchmaking job?"

"I'm walking but whatever…"

"Sure thing Shika-kun…" said Ino taking hold of Shikamaru's arm as they began to walk…

And so everything was a success, so let's all give a clap to Chouji's new success in love!

CLAPS

The End

S.Z.: So how was that for a Chouji fic? I was going for the more sweet and cute approach. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the fic and I hope to post more fics soon so thanks for reading!


End file.
